Left 4 Dead: Dependence
by SnugglyMcSnug
Summary: Just as the survivors entered Mercy Hospital, they meet a young surgeon who used to work there, but now, made the lowest floor his home. The survivors invite them to join him, and they soon become happy that they did, as he helps them get out of some pretty difficult situations. (Left 4 Dead 1 mostly, possibly 2, but contains L4D 2 Special Infected. Hope you enjoy!)


Harry had helped the 4 survivors since he met them outside of Mercy Hospital. The first thing Harry thought was that it was amazing to see some living face. So did the other survivors, but they also thought that Harry would've been infected. But, Harry wasn't. He couldn't be. He was immune. Just like the other 4. None of them knew that yet, though. They would soon enough.

Andy had helped the 4 survivors since he met them. Gave them food, patched up their wounds, and so, in return, they offered to take Harry with them. Not only was it better to have as many people as possible, but Harry was less likely to survive alone. So he joined them, and left his home in Mercy Hospital.

The survivors were a ragtag bunch. There was Zoey, a normal college student with a fondness for zombie films. There was Bill, a 'nam vet, who doesn't take any shit. There's Francis, who doesn't seem to like anything. At all. And then there is Louis, an IT analyst. Now, there was also Harry, a surgeon.

Harry led the other 4 to the roof, to a supposed evacuation point. Harry hadn't heard the hundreds of warning shouts the helicopters had given out, warning the survivors of the evacuation plans.

This all happened 15 minutes ago. Now, Harry, Zoey, Bill, Francis and Louis were mowing down hordes of infected civilians with any weapon they could find. Bill, being the only one with training, was using the Mounted Minigun that the military had left there upon setting up a checkpoint , as he was the only one with any form of training on the things. Francis and Louis were keeping the Infected from climbing up on to the raised section of roof all of the survivors were on, whilst Zoey and Harry were mowing down any of the infected that tried to sprint there way up the stairs. Blood was everywhere, and all 5 of theme were exhausted, and running low on ammo.

Then, the pilot arrived. Everyone perked up a little, and begin to fight harder, trying to get a window to run through towards the helicopter.

"I've got an idea! All of you, run to the helicopter! Once you're on, tell him to lift off!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over the overwhelmingly loud sound of 5 different weapons firing.

"I ain't leaving you behind son, it's all of us or none of us!" Bill shouted back, twisting the minigun from target to target, shredding their bodies with his bullet storm.

"Trust me, you won't leave me behind. Get him to drop his ladder. Go!" Harry screamed, now forcefully pushing Zoey out of the stair well, as he continued to fire in to the horde running up the stairs with his M16.

"Damn it, fine! You best not have lied to me, boy!" Bill shouted, before ushering everyone to move one by one.

Zoey ran first. She darted across the pipes connecting the main building on the roof on to one of the smaller ones, before leaping on to an air duct, then on to the heli-pad. Next was Louis, and he followed the same path. Francis the same.

"I'm trusting you boy. Don't make me regret this. I don't want another person dying on my watch." Bill bellowed, before letting go of his minigun, swinging it to one side. He followed the same route everyone else had, Harry's gun fire drawing the infected towards himself. Harry didn't lay up his fire until Bill had leapt on to the helicopter, at which point, Harry slipped out of the stairwell and slammed the doors shut, putting his gun into the handles to prevent it from opening. He quickly drew out his pistol and shot down 5 zombies which had managed to claw their way on to the building he was on. He shot them all down dead as he grabbed something from his belt, lighting it on a burning zombie that had obviously been set alight by a molotov and made it's way on to the roof, before dying. Now, Harry's plan was in action, and he was holding a literal time bomb.

Harry followed the same route as the rest of the survivors had. At this point, the helicopter had just got off of the roof, and Harry was on the smaller building on top of the roof. Although, instead of leaping on to the air duct to reach the heli-pad, he leapt to an air duct closer to the edge of the roof. At this point, Harry tossed the pipe bomb off of the edge, to which the infected followed to their doom.

Harry then leapt on to the floor, sprinting towards the heli-pad, being his only chance to get onto the helicopter. Harry reached the stairs on to the heli-pad, sprinting, and as he looked around to see how safe he was, he saw it.

There was a Tank running right towards him.

Harry just ran straight towards the helicopter, which had dropped it's ladder out for him. The Tank was surprisingly quick on his tail, almost catching up with him. As Harry jumped, the Tank went to grab him, but missed, and went tumbling over the edge of the heli-pad, flying off of the roof. However, the tank wasn't alone, and a Smoker had shot it's tongue out onto Harry's leg, grabbing it.

"SHIT!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the Smoker trying to pull him towards it. Then, all of a sudden, there was no resistance on Harry's leg, and the helicopter had started moving. Harry took to opportunity and instantly climbed up the flimsy ladder. Once he reached the top of the ladder, Zoey and Francis each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up in to the helicopter.

Out of breath, Harry said, "Thank... you.." Before sitting up normally, and seeing that the Smoker's tongue was still wrapped around his leg.

"I shot that off for you, son." Bill remarked, a small smile on his face. "Glad to see you lived up to your word."

"Jesus, Harry, are you okay?" Zoey said, a tone of worry in her voice. The helicopter was flying off towards the evac zone.

"I'm... I'm good. I said I had a plan. If something hadn't distracted the horde, they'd have followed you all." Harry panted, moving in to one of the canvas seats of the helicopter. Francis slammed one of the helicopters slide doors shut, before making a quiet remark, "I hate helicopters."

Louis sighed, closing the other side's door before speaking, "You hate everything, Francis."

Everyone, including Harry, chuckled a little. Everyone had moved on to a canvas seat at this point, and everyone but Harry was seatbelted in. Harry was in between Francis and Bill, and Louis was sitting behind what would've been the helicopter's co-pilot seat, and Zoey was sitting behind the pilot's seat. Harry went to seatbelt himself in to his seat, when everyone heard a strange noise.

It was the sound of a choked gurgle, followed by labored breathing. It was coming from the pilot. Zoey's face went as white as stone, and everyone else went silent and pale.

Then the pilot let out a terrifying guttural scream.


End file.
